nationsoflightnolfandomcom-20200214-history
Hikari Clan
Clan Name The Hikari Clan Clan Information The Hikari Clan's Village is hidden in a valley filled with tall trees. The Clan is everywhere in this Valley; Underground, in the mountains, in the trees, on the forest floor, in a village-like place. The Village is absolutely wonderful, and is well-tended. There are Japanese-style houses made out of wood and stone, and there are paved paths running along it. They're civilized people, but they kill anyone who wanders into their village without permission. Clan Traits and Features A common trait of Hikari Clan members is bloodlust. They make wonderful lovers, but get jealous easily. They have purple hair, mostly unbrushed and messy. The longer your hair, the more power you have. Some people are forced to cut their hair once in gets too long, on the leader of the Clan's orders. Other Traits: Proud- They are proud. They will not back down from a challenge, even if it means their death. Intelligent- They have common sense. They know when to run and when to hide, when to strike and when to die. Whimsical- It is a rarity, but some Hikari Clan members are childish and whimsical. They'll spin around on the spot during battle, or do a little dance when they've won. They'll taunt the enemy, saying "Tee-hee." or "Come get me, senpai~~". Interesting- People have a natural curiosity when it comes to the Hikari Clan. Even if they are feared, people will normally surround someone of the Hikari Clan. Protective- They kill anyone who enters their territory without permission. Aggressive and Destructive- They tend to destroy everything around them and get more and more aggressive as they grow older. Clan History They live in one village- The Village Hidden in the Shadows. The first Mitzukage (Lightshadow), Ketsuki Ida, (Blood Eater) founded the Village. He was a friend of many, and an enemy of more. It is unknown of how he came to be, or why he did what he did, but the village exists because of him. The Second Mitzukage, Ketsuki Sasayaki, (Blood Whisper) the most beautiful Shinobi that had ever existed, was Ketsuki Ida's daughter. It was her who made a radical change, claiming that those in the clan should have that of a normal name, and that of a name with Ketsuki in front of it, Ketsuki meaning blood. From then on, all of the people in the clan used their normal name for undercover missions, and used the Ketsuki suffix only when in the premises of another clan member. Chi No Gisei was a special ceremony created by the Third Mitzukage, to use the special Jutsu, Chi No Namida (Blood Tears.) It is a genjutsu that makes the enemy believe they are dying. Ketsuki Kibo (Blood Hope), the Third Mitzukage, died shortly after from being overthrown due to his radical treatment of the people. The Fourth Mitzukage, Elliel, otherwise known as Ketsuki Hora (Blood Horror) and the child of Ketsuki Kibo, gave birth to four children. She had two husbands in her life, Madara's father and Uni, the father of Luna, Rena's sister. The children she gave birth to are in this order: Luna, Rena, Madara,???. The fourth child is still unknown. The Fifth Mitzukage and the Sixth Kazekage, Rena, otherwise known as Ketsuki Ai (Blood Love) is the most recent Mitzukage. She is revered by her people, keeping tradition but being a less cruel leader than the rest. Her people revere and fear her, but most of all, respect her. Clan Jutsu Re-birth- It's a jutsu that allows for a second chance at life. Your memories intact, you die and are placed into the womb of whomever you last think of. It requires immense preparation, and you will be reborn as healthy- or ill- as you were in the last life. If you were moments before death, the jutsu will fail and you will die in the womb. Chi No Namida (Blood Tears)- It's a genjutsu that makes the enemy believe they are dying. It is meant to inflict terror. The user cannot move, and it should only be used in groups of two or three, never on your own. Clan Hiden / Kekkei Genkai Blood Release Style- It is the trademark of the Hikari Clan. Much like Gaara's sand, a Hikari can control their own blood. The only one known to be able to have ever controlled another's blood was Elliel. It is later found that her daughter, Rena, inherits this ability, but only because Elliel passed it on in her last moments of death. 6th Sense- It's not really a jutsu, but most Hikari members can tell details like if someone is married, if someone they loved died, if they like red or blue. It seems like the entire clan is this way, but they cannot read one another. Blood Right- If they kill their own parents, they can absorb their parents' abilities and knowledge. It's not known why this happens, but it has been a tradition to kill your parents to take their place, so you can rule with their knowledge at your side. Important Clan Members Aziza Hikari, Rena Hikari, Sansa Hikari, Elliel Hikari, Lament Hikari, Garuda Hikari, Sansa Hikari (< Rena's child) Geomon Hikari Approved by: